halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo: Reach
Halo Reach Beta According to the Bungie, the Halo: Reach Xbox LIVE Multiplayer Beta begins on May 3rd, 2010. :Thank you for the information.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Already put up Beta launch date and Reach box art up. Jacket On the jacket we only see 5 spartans but we all know that noble team have 6 members. So why do you think they only put 5 spartans on the jacket? CF 0 18:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :There are only five members on the box/cover art because Bungie intends Noble Six to be a completely blank character, even more so than The Rookie, leaving even gender unconfirmed. Noble Team are the main characters, with Six intended to be the player themselves, experiencing the game as if they were actually there. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I think reach is gonna be great I enjoyed every halo out can't wait! :Stay on topic, and sign your postsWarhead xTEAMx 20:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) How? How when the full game is out how are we going to explain the story canonicly? Because Noble six is a "Blank Slate" and some parts of the story are freeform :S --II Helljumper II 19:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :The game is set for a Fall 2010 release, and Bungie is not going Mass Effect/GTA and various others and having a multiple story scenario. Only Six's character is "blank" so the player can associate themselves with him or her. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Halopedia will only accept the Flat Black-armored Noble Six as canon. Anything else, and that's in your Halo universe. Brutes? We have no proof of brutes, yeah in the new vid it shows brute armor already seen, and possibly concept art inspiration for the elites of Reach. Not proof.--Lekgolo 05:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well Bungie may place them in Reach as another set of enemies, but if they do its unlikely they will be together with the elites. But it would be possible that the Brutes are also on reach as they have attacked different planets as well.Spartan Ambose 08:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sure they were part of the invasion. Just because it's a Sangheili-run fleet doesn't mean that no Jiralhanae were there, just that they weren't commanding any ships. Footsoldiers, perhaps.-- Forerun ' 14:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Right now canon doesn't matter, I'm talking the game.Lekgolo 19:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I think they are in game because in the vidoc it shows a brute model different from halo 2\3. SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 11:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Spartan, it shows one of those brutes in Etu Brute? Vidoc for Halo 3. I think those big ones were inspiration for the new elites, because theyhave the same helm.Lekgolo 17:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I think there will be brutes because there are gravity hammers and i never seen a elite wield gravity hammers unless its in multiplayer. Registered contributor 02:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) If you look closely, you'l see they are different. SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 19:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Because that one guy Bungie was filming in the vidoc who was working on a new Brute Model was totally doing that in his spare time with company resources, and they totally threw it into the vidoc for a clear three seconds even though it won't be in the final game. They will be there.StalkerGrunt117 19:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :ZingWarhead xTEAMx 20:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Look in the background, there's a yellow Chieftain seen in ETU Brute?.Lekgolo 05:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) We saw a Brute with a sword but he didn't appear.Oh, and I hope there is brutes, but it's unlikely.Lekgolo 05:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Why do you think it's unlikely? Just curious. --TDSpiral94 10:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Why did you think they included them in the Vidoc?StalkerGrunt117 14:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Because, StalkerGrunt, they slapped them in for 3 seconds and they did the same with a sword Brute.Lekgolo 22:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they did but Brutes really appeared in Halo 3, with a sword or not. Bungie wouldnt show them without a reason.StalkerGrunt117 18:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Stalker, what does them appearing, have to do with a sword brute appearing?; I don't know really OK. But it's unlikly. And why, when they show the brute's concept, would they show the older versions, too?Lekgolo 04:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) And why would brute weapons disappear suddenly? Not a single one remaining?Lekgolo 22:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I imagine a few of the Brute weapons won't be appearing in Reach for canonical reasons, or perhaps they were unbalanced, but Brutes themselves would probably stay in the game as an alternative to the Elites for variety's sake. The ViDoc shows them wearing new armour, like the Elites - these aren't cut Halo 3 or Reach concepts, these were getting skinned and textured. Why would Bungie go through so much effort to show something that wouldn't appear? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 22:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Why was mine deleted all I said was that I think brutes will appear somewhat how hunters did in halo 1 if they are in Halo:Reach and it got deleted...why?oh well I just though that they wanted to focuse on the Elites this time and go back to the things that made Halo 1 good and brutes were not one of them...--Someguy789 20:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Lekgolo, i was responding to your statement in wich you said that they put in the sword brute in the halo 3 vidoc and it didnt make it into the final version. The Brutes clearly appeared on the part with that guys screen and on multiple notes that had Brute written on them. Who said that Brute weapons dissapeared?? Bungie only said that the number of weapons are going to be reduced, but not that Brute guns are gone.I saw a note that said "gravity hammer" in the vidoc so dont jump to conclusions.i think they showed the early model because they want to make a new version similar to the old halo 2 one. The one shown in the vidoc Does Not look like any other brute ive seen. If the Flood are now gone, they may keep Brutes for variety and that all the hard work that was put into making them and their AI doesnt go to waste.StalkerGrunt117 16:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Considering a weekly update previewed the multiplayer announcer saying Grifball like the match just started leans towards a gravity hammer to be included TMek7Leader of Team 42 07:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Gravity Hammers were seen in the multiplayer beta trailer so they could be in the game.Spartan Ambose 13:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC)\ More evidence: In the most recent Bungie Feb/March podcast, Audio Lead Jay Weinland, mention they already completed voice recording for the Grunts for Reach, and were moving onto the ''Elites and ''Brutes'' voices. I didn't keep track at what timing of the podcast he said that, but I am sure it's more or less about halfway through the podcast. There you have it, the most, significant, indirect official proof from Bungie, that Brutes are in the game, for those still not convinced by even the presence of Gravity Hammers. :) Dark Neptune 02:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hooray, now things seem more like a halo 2 thing where brutes and elites were enemies but were not attacking you as a group.Spartan Ambose 14:34, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I now a Bungie employee and he says that the brutes are going to be included in Halo: Reach. - Harald97 Night Vision In the ViDoc at 5:41 I noticed the player is using some kind of night vision. (Like ViSR but without the outlines) It could be an armor ability but I doubt that, because there's already the sprint icon in the bottom left of the screen. 3vil D3m0n 12:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Old news, I'm afraidWarhead xTEAMx 12:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just curious if it will be an armor ability or standard abilty. 3vil D3m0n 12:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Standard.Lekgolo 17:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I think we might be seeing the return of visor! At the very beginning of the new trailer the elite on the tank has an outline of blue light. FatalSnipe117 13:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :First, it's called VISR. Visor is a part of a helmet. And finally, that is just the shield outline. If you watch closely, the blue shimmer around the elite disappears, and as seen throughout the video and in the ViDoc, that blue color is the new shield color for Elites.Warhead xTEAMx 21:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) If this will be standard then how exactly will we activate it? up on d pad? certain missions? any ideas? Incorruptible 18:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Probably going to replace the flashlight as a standard ability, and thusly, probably up on the D-Pad. Warhead xTEAMx 21:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :It will be left on the D-pad, you can see it if you look up the control scheme in the beta [[User:Husher D316|'''HushɘrD316]] [[user talk:Husher D316|'TALK']] • • • FEET FIRST INTO HELL!'' 12:43, May 5, 2010 (UTC)'' i wonder if they will include this for night multiplayer levels....wait with bungie talking about better weather effects.MAYBE just maybe...they will have a night/ day toggle option in forge...Da bad adder 09:23, May 7, 2010 (UTC) 3rd Person Assassination In the Bungie Podcast on the 28th of January 2012, 'The Beardtactular Podcast', it is confirmed that the new assassination method where you enter a 3rd person animation will NOT replace the old instant kill assassination, but be an extention of it, if the player prefers to do the longer assassination as a sort of, quote: "a Tea-bag plus". Originally when it was implemented in Multiplayer, one could only perform the new assassination, but when this was met with 'mixed feelings' to say the least, the old assassination method was reinstated alongside the new one. The new assassination method is discussed between 43:00 and aprox. 46:40, with the confirmation above is mentioned between aprox 43:00 and 44:30 or so. If one that has access to the article sees this, please rewrite the statement that says that the new assassination replaces the old one. Warhead xTEAMx 20:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : So pressing B will probably result in the old Beat Down Insta kill and holding down B (They said it in the Vidoc, I think) will be a knife insta-kill. II Helljumper II 20:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Presumably, yesWarhead xTEAMx 20:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) In the event that a player is still allowed to play as an Elite would you use an Energy cutlass in your assassinations? 21:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST That depends on the weapon that you use. It has been confirmed that the assassination depends on that. (Also, sorry for this strange box thing. I don't know how this happened Headhunter Short Story I read through the Headhunter short story today and made a discovery. It's assumed on that article page that the Headhunters wear SPI armor. After consideration, I came to the conclusion that this assumption is bogus; among other things of course. Limited active camo armor modules? VISR? Shields? Sure sounds a lot like Noble Team's Mjolnir armor. I mean, if you really think about it, the entire short story is a massive prelude to Reach's Noble Team. Read the story after the latest Halo Reach updates and you'll see what I mean. Noble Team seems to be completely derived from these Headhunter teams. Statements like, "But among this collection of steadfast soldiers there was a select few with a bond deeper than the others could ever begin to imagine, as these unique IIIs were a secret even to their peers,"(p.159) and others like, "Once selected, candidates were separated from their fellow Spartans..." (p.161) seem to indicate a MASSIVE correlation with the intel data we've been provided for Reach. Maybe Noble Team is just the surviving leftovers from the 17 members in the Headhunter program, or possibly the five left (not including Jorge) that aren't grouped into pairs (given that there is six pairs). --Nerfherder1428 03:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I have to disagree with your assertion of Noble Team being part of the Headhunter programme. The thing is that the Headhunters has specifically stated that a team is composed of only two SPARTAN-IIIs whereas the original Noble Team was made up of three (Carter, Kat and Thom) or potentially more as there's a lot of ambiguity to how big Noble Team is when it was first formed. :Regarding the SPI/MJOLNIR; dunno about that one. VISR is an optional tool that can be equipped by any unit given that it will be useful and an advantage to the user in a certain combat environment. Anyone can use the VISR as long as it's related to their operation's environment (i.e. Bringing NightVision to a Night-oriented operation). I don't know where you pulled out Headhunters having shields...... It has been generalised that all S-IIIs used SPI (hence, camouflage) as their standard armour and that the MJOLNIR is given only with the approval from the Brass (See Urban Holland's report).{insert name here} 03:50, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No, no Ascension, you don't understand. The Headhunters story tells us that only 12 of the 17 Headhunters are grouped into pairs. The other five Spartans aren't really discussed (p160) and seems to be left purposely ambiguous. It also says Headhunters are given much more technology than their brethren, especially experimental tech. VISR is a relatviely new technology but you're right when you say it may be coincidental with Noble team. However, it DOES say that Headhunters have shields on page 164, something that should raise a red flag outright. On top of that, you mistake me when I talked about the camo. It's not the semi-efficient photoreactive panel camo equipped on SPI armor. SPI is never even mentioned. The camo in the story is a legitimate experimental reverse-engineered active camoflage just like those used by Covvies and our Spartans in Halo Reach. They become almost invisible. See p164 for details. If you have access to the book, Ascension, I promise you'll understand what I'm saying by reading it now as opposed to before our limited Reach information was released. --Nerfherder1428 11:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice find. :) :::I have to question what "Shielding" means in the story itself; is it an actual Shielding Technology similar to those used in MJOLNIR Mark V or is it simply a part of the armour which protect the users from environmental hazards such as EMP and Radiation? We know that the SPI doesn't fully cover its wearer (Tom sinking down as water enters his SPI armour) and that what the Headhunters wore could simply be an updated version of the SPI with a full body cover. I know I'm being very picky here but just to be on the safe side, we need an actual confirmation that the armour wore by Headhunters are indeed the MJOLNIR and not the SPI. :::Back to the "Shielding" issue, we know that when the MJOLNIR Mark V's shield will burst out when it is failing/receiving too much damage whereas a MJOLNIR mk VI's shielding simply vanish. This is important as to differentiate the earlier model and the improved model of the shielding technology. So, the SPI with the so-called "Shielding" should have experience similar effects like the Mark V. In Headhunters however, there is no mention/indication of any shielding effects. When Roland is killed, there is no mention of any shield burst/shield vanishing whatsoever. As such, this implies that "Shielding" would most probably refer to EMP/Radiation Shielding. :::Just adding about the Camouflage part: we don't really know to how long the SPI Mark I or Mark II can hold out in camouflage state; all we're given from GoO is that the SPI is capable of rendering the user to a close state of invisibility and that the Mark II is the improved version. What the Headhunters had could potentially be the improved prototype camouflage technology for the SPI Mark II as it had no problems with the amount of particles in the air.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, EMP shielding is a possibility. The quote I found it in briefly mentions that the armor HAS shields, so it could very well refer to the EMP/Radiation shielding that we know most bodysuits and armor in the UNSC are equipped with. I thought of the same thing myself. I wouldn't say it's probably one theory or another, but probably more ambiguous than anything. I feel like it would play a more important part in the story had it been true shielding. Still makes you wonder why it was mentioned though! ::::As for camo, I still see a possibility of a connection. The book goes into great detail about how the active camo (a word reserved solely for the Elite system of camo rather than SPI's) are reverse engineered from Elite tech, whereas SPI's photoreactive panels (Mark I anyways. I'm not sure if Mark II was confirmed to use panels) were human engineered from the start and operate under completely different principles and methods. On top of that, it also said that the "av-cam" utilized an experimental unit implied to be an attached to part of the armor. This once again discounts the SPI panel theory because in that scenario, every single plate of the armor was engineered with the camoflage projection tech integrated within. But Roland didn't wear special armor plating, he got a special module attached to the suit that completely enveloped his body in active camo. Once again, just like the Covenant's. ::::The last bit of inductive evidence I can offer is the fact that this av-cam module was only given to select Spartans when the SPI mk I (and later mk IIs)) were standard issue. As for the Noble Team connection, what's your opinion? The book claims that at the height of the program, there were seventeen Headhunter members, twelve of which were paired up. The problem with matching the remaining five to Noble team is that there's six known S-III Noble Team members: Carter, Emile, Thom, Kat, Jun, and Noble Six. We know Noble Six was a loner so he could probably be guranteed a spot as one of the five. As for the extra man/woman, one must consider the possibility that a failed op left a Headhunter without a partner, thus earning him a spot on Noble Team. I guess one must also remember that at the beginning of the program, there were only eight people. This is likely Beta Company. The next generation of S-IIIs likely provided the rest of the Headhunters. Obviously, some of this is speculation, but it's interesting enough to merit a discussion. ::::Last but not least, are we getting hints with the new Headhunter gametype or is it pure coincidence?--Nerfherder1428 22:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, it is best to just wait for the game to come out. It will just save us all the trouble and arguing. :P :::::For Noble Team being part of the Headhunters, it is plausible... however, you have to consider this: it has been stated that only eight out of the 12 remained as a permanent team like Jonah and Roland. This would suggest that the others (four + five = nine) were frequently rotated to serve for an amount of time... but this is my little theory. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You always have to interrupt me and my discussions. >:( {insert name here} 02:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Another clue: quote from page 164: " As it stood, Roland's power armor was equiped with one of ONI's experimental active camoflage units, along with a dedicated power supply". This seems to suggest that the armor is powered, and has a dedicated power supply for a much better camoflage unit, with a time limitation, unlike the SPI. Warhead xTEAMx 23:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Forge mode Does anyone know if there will be a forge mode? cause that was awesome and Bungie pissed me off in ODST by taking it out.- Uh ODST does have forge not the campaign disk but the multiplayer disk has it why would they even have it in ODST for so someone could cheat at firefigh? ANd yes forge is planned to be in ReachSomeguy789 06:13, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I swear, if they take out forge (Which they are not going to), I would not play the game as much. Forge was added to halo 3 for people who wanted to just chill out and create their own maps. Sales for Reach would also be slightly down from the unexpected removal of Forge. --''"Why am I here and what the hell are you?"The guy who hates his username. 20:49, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Technically, as stated in one of the Halo 3 ViDocs, that weren't their intentions at all when they created the Forge. They added it primarily so that people could change spawn points, weapons and little stuff that they were unhappy with, and goof around, but not make insane maps like people started using the Forge to.Warhead xTEAMx 23:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Bungie did say that ''In Halo 3, players were limited to a total of around 100 custom content items (maps, game types, films, screens, etc.), but in Reach, you’ll be able to have THOUSANDS of custom content items. Better yet, you’ll be able to upload, tag, and search for content right from the in game menus, utilizing the massive database previously found only through Bungie.net to tag and query our vast community collection for kick ass content. So, it is likely they will have forge. :They were talking about colliding particles, not content items... I don't think that they will take out an awesome gametype like Forge though. And sign your post next time, please. 3vil D3m0n 06:57, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, forgot to sign. And tell me, where do you get colliding particles out of THAT? HGR :::Lol, colliding particles was said in the ViDoc, HGR is talking about the Weekly update (or just a halo reach update, i'm not sure). I'm not sure if forge is in it or not. They DID mention 'maps' in the custom content but that could be an example of Halo 3 custom content. The maps don't look very interesting to forge, but then again Sandtrap, Last resort and High ground were all arkward to forge imaginatively (lack of solid walls and blocks to forge) but fun maps were made from them. TMek7Leader of Team 42 00:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :We've only seen one or two maps... I mean, could you imagine if we had, say like a fort or barracks to forge in? Imagine the possabilities, particularly for machinima and that sort of stuff! HGR bungie KNOWS forge is popular, if they keep it the same as halo 3(no really awesome features) people wil be extremely dissapointed. i trust bungie to upgrade forge into the "definative forge mode".Da bad adder 09:27, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Why is there no Section on Halo Reach Multiplayer?? One of the Admins should look at the Wikipedia Page on this and then Type up A new Section.JimMy pAz Br07 22:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Because there are no official multiplayer modes. Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta is just a beta and some of the beta content will most likely be removed from the final game.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Any Firefight mode? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ 02:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::No confirmation yet.Sketchist 02:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::It would be cool though. --> My Page Talk Page (Wiki Page) (Favourite Page) (Opinion Page) 14:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Huragok Can someone show me a reasonable source to Huragok being in the game otherwise I want it removed, but if you provide a reasonable source then I will replace the template with the source. --> My Page Talk Page (Wiki Page) (Favourite Page) (Opinion Page) 14:32, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :No seriously this is about something that is in the article but not seen in any trailers and/or has not been confirmed so this is important so you have to give me a source. --> My Page Talk Page (Wiki Page) (Favourite Page) (Opinion Page) 13:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I added the source, but for goodness sake, you don't need to actually repeat yourself, we read what you typed the first time, have patience. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 14:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) A Spartan-II Ok just a little confused here and hoping someone can explain this to me bc i cant seem to. Regardless which of the 3 Spartans are missing (Halo War's Red Team, Grey Team, Black Team), it is safe to say that 052 was not among them, meaning he was part of the Spartan mission to capture the Covenant leadership. Therefore, he should be aboard the Pillar when Red Team left to defend the generators. First Strike keeps track of those Spartans and how many die (even if all the KIA arn't mentioned by name). so tell me, how did a S-II get hooked up to Noble? Psycho60 03:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Jorge must've joined Noble Team long before the battle. He was obviously never a part of the mission to capture the Covenant leadership with the rest of the S-IIs. They may have even separated him from the rest of the Spartan-IIs by faking his death, much like what they did with Kurt.--Jugus (Talk | ) 05:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :That is what i thought at first, but at the briefing at Reach. All the Spartans except the 3 too distant to be recalled, the 3 KIA, and the 1 WIA were present. The 3 MIA are either Grey Team (based on John's comment in First Strike), Red Team from Halo Wars, or Black Team. With Cassandra confirmed WIA, and with Randall and Sheila (I think that is her name) as two of the KIA and Kurt as the other, it is safe to say the Jorge was in the briefing room for the Spartan's mission ::He isn't goddamnit. There are only 14 class I SPARTAN IIs left if you do the math, so Jorge wasn't one of the SPARTANs being briefed. Logically, there's a class II to fill in the missing numbers.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 22:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Citations Some of the items in this article are not adequately accounted for: specifically, I'm referring to the "Anchor Niner", "UNSC Sabre", and "UNSC Savannah" entries. They link to a video that cannot be watched. Do we have any independent evidence of these things? If not, they should be removed for now. D3in0nychu5 04:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree, but what about weapons such as the Spiker and the fuel rod gun? I mean, besides blueprints, we have no proof that they are in the game. An image on bungie.net is no proof, otherwise it could also be proven that an energy sword is in Halo 3 ODST...DatrDeletr 11:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :The video is about a German recording studio voice-covering Halo: Reach. It has been verified and checked, before the video was set to private viewing. I am certain German websites would have access to the video. As for the weapons that did not appear in the Beta; the schematics of the weapons changed considerably/drastically/significantly from Halo 3's. Try comparing H3's Fuel Rod Gun and the presumed-Halo: Reach schematic found in B.net. Such distinct change in weapons' design supports the assertion that these weapons will be in the finalised game. If not, we can always simply remove the info in the end.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I have looked and compared the weapons before, but before the game comes out or bungie confirms it, this is only speculation. I don't think we should put speculative and possibly incorrect data in the page. Besides, the FRG does look different, but the spiker looks almost identical to it's Halo 3 version-i fail to see how the argument of "Distinct variation in design implying weapons in-game" applies. DatrDeletr 14:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Out of all schematics, only a few (or potentially just one) schematics have not change in terms of design. Perhaps that is the intended design in Reach? Almost everything in Halo: Reach has been redesigned to some extent from its older titles. Speculation can be added into the article provided that it is supported with some strong evidence. It is, however, discouraged as always. Perhaps it all depends on the level of absurdity of the speculation itself; extremely absurd speculations are to be removed immediately while less-likely absurd speculations could remain, provided they are supported with strong evidences. This has always been the approach Halopedia taken all these years, despite what is stated in H:NOT. Back to the discussion; the inclusion of the weapons is of little significance and doesn't really affect the article as whole. Again, if it doesn't appear in the final game, we can always remove the info.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:23, June 4, 2010 (UTC)